


Brack x Loevborg x Tesman

by Jackiemetcalfe1952



Category: Hedda Gabler - Ibsen
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-28 22:29:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21399673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackiemetcalfe1952/pseuds/Jackiemetcalfe1952
Summary: Brack takes Loevborg and Tesman to Mademoiselle Danielle’s soirée and shit gets out of hand
Relationships: Brack/Løvborg/Tesman





	1. Danielle’s finger buffet

Brack POV

Why on earth did I invite this absolute lunatic? I thought by inviting him to join Tesman and myself to this whorehouse it could boost my status due to his manuscript having just been released but now I'm hugely regretting it. 

Everyone knows about Eilert's drinking issue, but I didn't know it could get this bad. Mademoiselle Danielle allows us to come join her soirée and he has the nerve to act up and behave like a little bitch. Accusing Mademoiselle Danielle's girls of being thieves is a pretty big accusation and she's clearly pissed off about it. I just want to go home and forget the entire night. 

On the other side of me is Tesman, rambling on about some shit I don't care about. This gimp seems to have no idea that I'm neither interested or listening at this point. I have to get away from him, he's doing my bloody head in. 

Sighing, I slowly rise from the chair and grip Eilert's forearm, "now now Eilert old chap come off it. The girls didn't steal your manuscript." I say as calmly as I can. 

"How do you know that?!" Eilert forcefully pulled his arm away from me, "if they don't have it, who does?"

"I don't know, but we'll find it. Maybe you dropped it?" I suggest. Out of the corner of my eye I see Tesman look down, his eyes almost expressed guilt. There's something shady about this geezer.

I was no longer the focus of Eilert's anger as he had grabbed a young blonde girl by the collar of her dress and had almost hoisted her up to the point where her feet were barely touching the floor. Now this is getting ridiculous.

"Put the girl down Eilert!" I command. His face softened from extreme rage as he realised his mistake, dropping the girl and letting her body fall to the floor. He looked over his shoulder at me, fists clenched.

Grabbing his shoulders, I dragged him out of the room away from the tense atmosphere and into one of the bathrooms. I pushed him further into the small room then locked the door. 

Time to calm down this crazy fella.


	2. Batty Bourgeois Bois

"What the hell were you thinking? You can't go around grabbing women like that!" 

"That bitch could've stollen my manuscript! What are you gonna do when you find out she has?" He retaliated.

"Enough about the shitting manuscript! Manuscript or not, you can't assault women!" I gesture to the girl now probably a sobbing mess in the other room. 

"That book means everything to me! Just because you've never achieved anythi-"

I interrupt his train of thought by clutching his jacket and roughly shoving him against the wall, the same action I'd just yelled at him for doing, "don't you dare talk about me like that!"

My face was inches away from his; I could smell the alcohol on his breath. He stared into my eyes, I stared into his. My gaze travelled down to his thin lips, glazed with saliva. My eyes lingered before I let go of his jacket, only for him to grab a fistful of my shirt and pull me closer, latching his lips onto mine. 

I can't deny the shock I initially felt. In all the years I've known him, I've always felt that he stares at me for a little longer that's considered normal. Usually I would just assume he has some vendetta against me, but now I realise his intent all along. 

I'm pulled out of thought as I feel him pull away from my lips, eyes barely open and forehead leaning on mine. My eyes are wide in disbelief, but I suddenly get a rush of lust and desire pumping through my veins. I grab a fistful of Eilert's dark, coarse hair and pull his face back in for another kiss. I feel his arms wrap around my neck and his body press against mine in a moment of madness. 

Logic tells me to pull away. This is madness! Sexual relations with a man? Disgusting. Despite this, I let our lips continue to dance together. My head says no, my raging erection says yes. 

My hand automatically pulled out his tucked in shirt, shoving my fingers up the gap. I trail my finger tips up and down his abdomen and chest, brushing over his erect nipples softly. Eilert's mouth opens, instantly I forcefully enter it with my tongue and explore the depths and crevices of his mouth. Our tongues fight for dominance, I ultimately won when I pressed my hips into his, swallowing his moan. 

Suddenly he pulls away, "Brack... I want you." He whispers hoarsely against my lips. 

I smirk, knowing I have to chance to reduce this man to a whimpering mess beneath my touch and submit himself to me really turns me on. He better be ready to give all of himself to me. 

I latch my lips onto his neck and bite down on his pulse point, causing him to throw his head back releasing an animalistic groan and bucking his hips involuntarily into mine. Lapping at the bite marks imprinted into his neck, I hastily undo the belt adorning his trousers and unbuttoning them to allow my hand access to his manhood. Shoving my hand down his pants, I rub and grope at the growing bulge through his underwear. 

Eilert bit his lip in an attempt to hold back his voices of pleasure, his grip now tightly on my forearm. It becomes evident that he's trying to refrain from letting me hear how much he's truly enjoying this when his hand flies up to cover his mouth when my own hand travels down into the band of his boxers, stroking his length with my finger tips. 

I pull down both garments down to his knees and pump the throbbing shaft before me. My lips latch onto his neck and pepper soft kisses up to his ear before gripping Eilert's wrist and pinning it above him, "don't hold back, I want to hear you." 

He lets out a shaky groan as I watch him come undone, my thumb collecting the precum gathered at the head and smearing it down his length. I could tell he was almost at his climax already by the way his nails dug into the palm of his hand, leaving crescent shaped dents in his skin. 

Everything was going so well until we were so rudely interrupted. As soon as the knock on the door presented itself, Eilert's previously lust filled eyes widened with panic and stared right through me, indirectly telling me to do or say something, anything. 

I hope whoever is at the door likes the taste of hospital food because when I'm done with them, they'll be eating through a straw for the rest of their life.


	3. Creamier than a CremeEgg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry Jon

"Brack? Eilert? Are you in there? It's Tesman." 

You've got to be taking the Michael. Now I'm really regretting bringing this gimp. He's always gotta go ruin everything. 

Eilert repeatedly mouths various curse words then looks at me as if I have any better idea of what to do. Well, now that he's here, he probably won't go away so we may as well make use of him. I say him, I really mean his holes. 

I hesitantly walk over the the door and unlock it. Eilert flashes me a glare as if to say "what the fuck are you doing you stupid prick?" But he's not the boss here. Opening the door, I smile and gesture for Tesman to enter.

Tesman returns the smile at me then unknowingly enters the very gay scene. He gasps as soon as he sees Eilert with his pants around his knees, erection standing proud and staring at the floor in shame. I lock the door and creep up behind him, making him jump as I whisper in his ear, "I know you like what you see."

"Brack... this-this is..." his mind can't comprehend the scene before him. He's always been easy to manipulate though, let's see how far he'll go. 

"Stand over there, in front of Eilert." I gesture over to the spot in front of the aroused man. 

Tesman looks over his shoulder, an expression of confusion adorning his face, "you mean.. there?"

I don't answer him, only giving his shoulders a small encouraging push forwards. He does as I say, utterly bewildered and unable to see my obvious intentions. 

Standing behind him, I instruct him to get on his knees. He tries to attempt to defy me, but I forcefully push him down. He looks up at Eilert for some answers, who in turn offered him none; his face now more frightened and unnerved. 

"Suck." I command. 

"Wha-"

"Suck it."

Tesman awkwardly looks up at Eilert once more before obeying my command. He slowly itched closer to him, not knowing how to approach it. For once he's going to have to think for himself, I'm not giving him any guidance.

He sheepishly opens his mouth and takes in Eilert's thicc cock, resting it on his tongue. He begins sucking gently on the head, receiving a low groan from Eilert. Taking this as a sign he's doing something right, Tesman takes more of him down his throat and begins bobbing his head up and down, gradually increasing his speed. I can't believe how easy it was to convince him he's gay. Actually I can believe it, dozy twat.

Meanwhile, I sit back and enjoy the view. I've hidden my secret gay fantasies pretty well from everyone but now it's time to release the beast. Figuratively and literally if you know what I mean. My erection strains against my trousers, I gotta get these things off. I hastily pull them down along with my boxers and vigorously stroke myself to the beautiful sight before me. My hand gripped the edge of the sink for leverage. I'm not going to last long if Eilert keeps up his slutty moans like the whimpering little bitch he is. 

I stop touching myself for a moment, "Tesman. Switch places with Eilert." He immediately stands and does what I say, Eilert somewhat unsure of what to do. I stare straight into his eyes, "hands and knees, facing Tesman. Now."

He follows the instruction, probably in fear of what I would do if he didn't do as I said. "Tesman. On your knees too." He does exactly as I say like the stupid, indoctrinated prick he is. Sweeping his sweat soaked hair away from his forehead, Eilert unbuckled Tesman's belt, already knowing what my next command would've been. 

I get on my own knees and without warning give Eilert a hard, sweet smack to his ass cheek. He yelped in response, either from pleasure or pain. Maybe both. "You know what to do." I pull his hair and whisper in his ear, licking the skin behind it making him shiver in delight. 

Eilert raises no questions and takes all of Tesman down his throat, as I simultaneously stick my finger in his asshole down to my knuckle. He released a deep, guttural groan, sending vibrations through Tesman's less than impressive member. No wonder Hedda doesn't want to fuck him with that pathetic weasel of a cock. 

I dig deep and explore his tight hole, stretching him out in preparation. Eilert grabs onto Tesman's thigh and continues to bob his head up and down, using the same technique Tesman had used on him.

Suddenly I come across a particular spot that makes his walls clamp down around my long finger, causing him to grip Tesman's thigh harder and moan down his length. 

Jackpot.

I rub my finger tip over the rough spot in a 'come hither' motion and smirk at the lewd sounds coming from Eilert. His noises make me harder than I ever thought was possible. I add an extra finger and continue to rub him raw until I think he's aroused enough for the main event. 

Slowly slipping out my fingers, Eilert releases a disappointed whine. He takes Tesman's saliva coated member out his mouth and looks over his shoulder at me, eyes widened and pupils dilated, almost begging for my fingers to enter him again. But I have something far better in mind. 

I spit on my palm then give my cock a few strokes to lubricate it, fingers gliding over the head. Pulling Eilert's ass cheeks apart, I forcefully enter his hole in one elegant thrust, both of us groaning at the sensation. My dick is like a Thai prison; once you're in you're never getting out. 

"Did I tell you you could stop?" I grab a fistful of his hair, "open wide bitch."

Eilert opened his mouth, allowing me shove his head into Tesman's crotch and make him choke on his cock. I grip a chunk of his ass cheek and go to town. My thrusts start fairly rough right from the start, penetrating his walls with my mega thicc dicc. 

Eilert's breathing soon becomes erratic and irregular. Every time he chokes back a moan, sweat droplets gliding down his neck causing his hair to stick in clumps to it. 

Meanwhile, Tesman was having the time of his life. His hand was placed on the back of Eilert's head, keeping it place as he thrusted into his wet mouth, his moans sending vibrations up his cock which sent shudders up his spine. If you ask me, by the look on his face he was enjoying it a bit too much. His mouth was hung open, eyes threatening to roll back into his skull. Maybe he'd find a brain back there, doubt it though. All evidence points to him being secretly gay all along. Maybe Hedda is gay too. 

It suddenly becomes apparent that I've hit that one sweet spot once again by the way he tightens around me and moaning my name, "fuck... Brack, r-right there!" 

I continue to assault that one spot and give his ass another slap, leaving a bright red hand print. My thrusts start to become hasty and sloppy, "mmm you take me so well Eilert." I watch his eyes roll back, "such a good dirty little slut for me." 

"Shit... shit Eilert I'm g-going to-" Tesman's sentence was abruptly cut off by his lustful, throaty groan as he reached his euphoria, projecting a white stream of cum all over Eilert's face. I smirk at Tesman and give him a crisp high five, making us look like the Eiffel Tower. 

I could tell Eilert was extremely close, he'd been reduced to nothing but a moaning mess beneath me. His thighs shook with pleasure, unable to support his weight. I lean forward and lick his sweat absorbed neck, causing goosebumps to decorate his arms and his hairs stand on end. "Cum for me," I murmur in his ear. 

I reach around and give his dick a few lazy strokes to help him ride out his orgasm. He moaned a couple incoherent words under his breath before releasing his load all over the bathroom floor. His knees looked like they were about to give out at any second. 

It wasn't long before I hit my own ecstasy, the exhilaration rushed through my veins throughout my whole body. Pulling out after releasing my hot, sticky load inside Eilert, I quickly recovered from my high. 

I pull my pants back up and smooth my hair down, trying to make myself look presentable. My hand reaches for the door handle but stops. I look back at the mess I made behind me.

"I hope you're both ashamed of yourselves. Failing no nut November this early. Unbelievable."


End file.
